maxium_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxium Gaming - Server Rules
~ MaxiumGaming Server Rules ~ ADVERTISING ' Do not advertise, mention, share, discuss, promote, request any”IP or NAME of any SERVER” in any way for other servers. Advertisers will be dealt severely and immediate action will be taken. You are free to advertise MG on your own social sites but bear in mind that this does not automatically give you the right to demand to have FLY/OP/GM etc or any promotions. Requesting such could result in a kick/ban/permaban. ' HACKS /BUGS Do not hack, cheat or abuse any know issues/bugs. Do not build on top of nether. Do not use hacked clients or game-enhancing mods, fly mods, x-ray mods, x-ray texture packs or similar game modifications that are considered cheating. Optifine, MAtmos, Rei's Minimap, Shaders mods and normal texture packs are permitted. FAVORS FROM STAFF ' Do not ask for spawners. Do not ask to move spawners. Do not ask to change spawners. Do not ask to /tp pos to places. Do not ask for OP. Do not ask for God mode. Do not ask for creative. Do not ask for world editing. Do not ask for fly. Do not ask any items from staff members. Do not ask any items from Donors. Do not ask for any promotions of any kind. Do not ask any staff member to build or make for you in creative/World Edit etc. '''BUILDING/GRIEFING/RAIDING/TNT - TOWNY -' Do not build your town close to another town, it should be built 80 blocks (5 chunks) away from any surrounding builds. Do not claim or make an outpost close to a town. You can claim 80 blocks (5 chunks) away. Do not claim, make an outpost or make a town and build it towards another town. Do not claim or make an outpost/town or grief/raid/detonate TNT or abuse spawns or warps such as the main spawn, nether portal spawn, end spawn, warp-wilds spawns, events spawn (server spawns/warps or building )etc. You can do so 80 blocks (5 chunks) away. The 80 blocks (5 chunks) building away rule means - it should consist of 80 blocks (5 chunks) of wild plot in-between the towns. TNTs on lockette chest are allowed only to be detonated in the wild. "Griefing" means making any changes to someone else's build without their permission. This includes breaking blocks, placing blocks, pouring water or lava on their property, locking their doors/chests, killing their livestock, or anything else that harasses, provokes or damages their belongings, resulting in any form of loss to the Original Creator. 'TELEPORT/SCAMMING - TOWNY -' Teleport kills are not allowed Do not spam tpa requests. Do not scam players. Do not PVP Log or Teleport away while you are in a battle. For safety do all trading at /warp social. No Spamming of any sorts. 'BEHAVIOR ' Be respectful. Be ethical. Don't lie. Do not Harrass. Do not Provoke. Do not Pretend to be a staff member/ Racism is not allowed. Abusive language is strictly prohibited. Verbally harassing or abusing another player for any reason, including gender, race, religion, ability, or sexual orientation, will result in a ban. 'OTHERS ' Players are advised not to be AFK in UNSAFE REGIONS When a player kills a player in battle they can keep the items. Do not impersonate Staff Members No spawning, creating unlegit or generating items in any way. Animal farming limit: Should be reduced In order to avoid lagging, keep it at minimum (20 animals of a single type should be enough even for the most hungry town ;) ). Horses left around will be removed. Do not set home 80 blocks (5 chunks) from others town or within it. Do not caps-lock (or press shift) to type in UPPERCASE. Do not /sethome in other towns, pvp arenas or event areas. Do not treat staff like slaves/demand the do things for you, you are there to play, they are there to support you. Do not let your anger get the best of you.   '''GENERAL Use common sense. Do not make more than 1 account per IP or this will be assumed as Multiaccounting (bannable offense). Use your account name only - Each player is allowed one account on the server. Use appropriate in-game name - Offensive/provocativetive user names and/or character skins will be banned. Do not insult any players or staff members. Do not share personal information to the public as it can be abused in numerous ways. 'PUNISHMENTS ' If a player has been proven to steal stuff from a locked chest, Scam other players, exploit bugs to get stuff, Mayors and Assistants abusing towny powers to steal from their residents and other stuff, the server staff may exercise their right to implement disciplinary actions such as temp-ban, ban, jail and WIPE THE OFFENDERS INVENTORY AND CHESTS. A certain % of money will also be deducted. Punishments may differ depending on the staff who gave it and the conditions the infraction has occurred under. These are just guidelines and probable punishments. This doesn't mean everything listed here will be the only punishment that can be given. Punishments will still be decided by the staff. -Scammers/multiaccounting/chest exploits will either be jailed or banned, inventory and most of chested stuff will be searched and deleted. Tpakill and others would normally be temp-banned or jailed. Above all, listen to the staff .Staff are here to maintain the server and help ensure that it remains a safe and friendly place to play and socialise. Your cooperation with them is required to ensure all members have a great time playing on our server. Any suggestions to change the rules for the best interests of the server are welcome in comments below. We value your feedback :) OP Regards The MaxiumGaming Team. __NOEDITSECTION__